FNaF All the Heavens and Stars
by TheWaffleLabratory
Summary: Ala and Mike are high school enemies, but what happens when they both land the night guard shift? Will they be able to survive? (sorry sum sucks) OC will be random throughout the book, cover made by me, and this is off FNAF 2 pizzeria. STAY RAINBOW
1. THE BEFORE (ATHAS)

WHY HELLO THERE, IT SEEMS YOU HAVE CLICKED ON THIS STORY HOPING FOR A FNAF SHIPPING!

Bonnie: YEAH!

Chica: YEAH!

Balloon Boy: AS LONG AS I AM INVOLVED IN A RELATIONSHIP (does a nerd snort)

TheRainbowMailbox: Not in a long shot Balloon Boy, you will be FOREVER ALONE.

BB: I FEEL SO LONELY (jumps out pizzeria's window  
Everyone: YAY HE'S DEAD!

sorry that was off the point. Just read, hope you likey  
"'ALA POV'

"Head down. Hoodie over head. Keeping eyes averted. Don't show emotions. Brick wall is up. Don't let anyone tear it down./p  
"I have lived by these 6 rules since 5th grade, which was 6 years ago (junior). One more year and I am going to be out of this hell hole, AKA school. I just want to go to college, get my degree in mechanics, than stay at home and work from there. That would be my dream job. I look up once I arrive to my locker, and push in the code 19-8-7. My locker swings open, I grab my stuff, than leave, I don't need to stop to talk to anyone. It's not worth the time or my energy. I look up, and see a jock peeking around the corner, (not that kind you nasty!) waiting to trip me. I roll my eyes at them, thinking it is hilarious to trip people in the hallway. WOW, I AM SO HAPPY YOU NOTICED ME ENOUGH TO TRIP ME MARRY ME HAVE MY CHILDREN! I think, silently giggling to myself about this. The guys, I do have to admit, are pretty good looking, but inside that Prince Charming mold is a dirtbag who is going to break your heart. It happened to one of my friends, and now she is a stay at home mother. Wait, here comes the leg, and... I 'fall' on my face.  
"Wow, thanks for tripping me and letting me knock my books on the ground." I say harshly to whoever tripped me, shaking back my bangs to see who it was. Ugh, it was that jerk, Mike. "Hey there stick, did the wind knock you over?" He said, with a devilish smile. GAH. He is such a jerk, I mean seriously who spat in your Mc Happy Meal? "Why, yes it did, and now the wind will blow me away from the ugly troll who lives under the bridge." I replied, trying to put on my bravest face and walk past him. "What did you say punk?" he replied, shoving me against a locker. OH sh!t, it didn't work. "Uh, nothing?" I tried to say convincingly, oh no, he is moving for the punch in the face. I close my eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but it doesnt arrive. I open up my eyes to see Mike trying to pick something out of my hair. "Why, Mike, that's so sweet for you to help Ala with her hair." said a voice dripping with honey. I look up to see Mike, giving me a wink and a smirk, before he said: "Why Ms. R, I want to help everyone who is in trouble. Right Ala?" "Uh, yeah sure. Thanks gtg now class is going to start so bye." I say quickly before running to class.  
"TIME SKIP BROUGHT BY FLYING RAINBOW T REX

"Walking home from school was the best part of the day, because I got to talk to my BGF, (best gay friend) Jeremy Fitzgerald. We had been bff's since middle school, but he was a grade older than me, and he's graduating this year, which seriously ticks me off. If Jeremy wasn't gay, I would probably date him. He was pretty cute in my opinion, and not a jack like the guys at my school. But today, he was going somewhere 'special', so I walked to the bus lanes at school and got on the one that went to my house. Once inside, I went on the first chair available, the one behind the driver. I know trouble probably won't happen, right? I pull out a newspaper I stole from dad this morning, and start reading, chewing on a red sharpie's cap. "Hey, Ala, Ala, Ala." Says a voice from behind me. "Yeah?" I turn around only to see Mike, awh sh!t! "Hey, can I read on with you?" He says sincerely. "Uhhm sure?" I reply, to which he plops down in the bench with me and starts reading from where I am. It takes 30 minutes to get home from the bus, so I knew it was going to be a loooong ride. We read for a while until we get to the job page, and I start reading, because I'm working on getting spare parts for building something (secret) for my 3 younger siblings. I see some jobs for babysitting, 2 bucks an hour being the average, one as a mechanic which would be awesome, but in the article says it needs "men with strong abilities," which means it thinks women can't handle the job. Great. The only one I'm interested is this one that is "Freddy Fazbutt's Pizza," or something like that. "Hey, can I borrow that red sharpie really quick?" Mike said, to which I hand it to him without looking up, and read the article.

"FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA GRAND RE-OPENING, NEEDS NIGHT GUARD, 100.50 PER WEEK, CALL 1-800-LASS-BOOTY." The bus pulls to Mike's stop, and before he got off, he looks at me and hands me the sharpie. "Thanks." he said with a smile, and got off.  
MIKE'S POV

Ala was just, perfect, the way her (here comes Ala's desc.) brown hair falls over her green eyes, the spark in her that makes her, well, special. I feel like a moth drawn to a flame when I'm with her. When reading the article about Freddy Faz's Pizza, I asked for her sharpie, wrote down the number on my hand, and got off the bus and walked to my house (rich person house). I'm gonna get this job, and once my week is over and I get the 100.50 bucks, I'm gonna give her something really nice. Heck, if I keep the job for 5 weeks, I can get her a pet fox (the Freddy Faz Pizzeria is in Wisconsin USA in this story, and pet foxes are legal in the state. HELZ YEAH I DO RESEARCH FOR THIS STORY!) which is her favorite animal, (via FaceBlock ((parody of Facebook))) I act mean, just to hide the feelings I have for her... I call the number, and they said they already got a call from a number, but they say they will let us both work together. It starts Monday night from 12-6 am so yay!

ALA POV

I got the job! I start apparently on Monday from 12-6 am, I cannot beleive they hired me right on the phone, which is odd, but whatever I am a night owl so iy works I guess. I can just use the time to work on the mini machine for my siblings. My phone starts to ring, I pick it up. "Hello?" "Hi, Ala, we got a second call for the job, so we decided since the job is, err, complicated, we decided double the hands is easier! Oh, and their name is... YOU LITTLE CRACKAKID YOU DO NOT BARF ON THE FLOOR! UH, things are complicated. Come to the pizzeria at 11:00 at night so I can get you situated." *click click* "Well, that just happened. I guess this is my first official job, so YAyYAYYAYA!"

A/N THANK YOU FOR READING. I WANT YOU TO KNOW THIs IS NOT A THEWAFFLELAB. STORY, I AM A CO-WRITER FROM WATTPAD (TheRainbowMailbox), AND WE BOTH THOUGHT IT WOULD BE AWESOME TO HAVE EASIER ACCESS FOR YOU GUYS! I MAY GO ON WATTPAD LATER AND PUT THIS STORY ON THERE, BUT UNTIL THAN...

THE RAINBOW MAIL GOES ON! (good catchphrase? yes? no?)

So, this is the second time I am uploading this chapter, because of random controls /p/super and other stuff, so if I missed that, sorry, if it happens again, I will try to fix it.

Rainbow out.


	2. CHAPTER 2 (ATHAS)

HEY THERE AGAIN YOU GUYS

BB: OMG THIS CHAPTER I GET A GIRL/BOYFRIEND YAYAYYAYAYYA (I am Lorde, Yayaya...)

ME: NOT IN A LONG A SHOT B*TCH (pulls out a rifle and shoots him in the head)

BB: ILL BE BACK I'M LORDE SATAN (badum tshh) AND . . AND ONCE I GET BACK I'M GETTING THAT SWEET BOOTY OF YOURS

ME: OOKAY, NOW back to the story

MONDAY NIGHT ALA POV

Looking in the mirror after putting on my uniform, I think it could look better. It looks like an old thing they keep reausing, thats why it's so baggy around my thin frame. And who the heck had the great idea to put the word 'Freddy' right on my boobs? God, men are stereotypical I mean come on, this is a kids place. I lift up my arms. Is that a blood stain? WTF? No, probably pizza sauce, after all it is a pizzeria, right? Wait, since I am working here at night, that means no one is there, and no one will see what I'm wearing... I immediately run to my small dresser and go in the pajama drawer, pulling out the first thing available, which is a onesie that's supposed to be an owl, and stuff it in a plaid bag I got from a birthday. I also grab a couple Mountain Dews ,(if you're in another country that doesn't have mountain dew, just imagine it's your fav soda. I'm american, sorry if you get confused with some of the things I mean.) a flashlight, extra batteries, and my old iPhone 4 with a charger, cause that b*tch's juice runs out quick. I would get a new one, but I have to finish that thing for my siblings first. I check my watch. "HOLy DinoBalls, its 11:00! I say aloud. I run to the kitchen, grabbing the bike lock on the counter, yelling a quick 'bye' to my dad on the couch, before heading out the door. My bike is leaning on the front porch, so I throw my bag over my shoulder, put on a helmet (safety before rapety (wtf did I just do)), and pedal as fast as possible to the address, 2017 Swish Lane. After 30 minutes or so, I arrive at the pizzeria, and it looked FREAKING HUGE! I opened it up, to see 2 people standing there talking.

"Oh, you must be Ala. My name is Mr. Schultiz, but call me Noah. This is your co-worker, Ala, and Ala, meet your co-worker, Mike." The second person turned around, to reveal Mike, in a really tight t-shirt. He opened his mouth in shock, but what surprised me most is: "He was about to give me a tour, until you arrived, so should we begin?" he said, putting his arm around me like we were chums. "Yes, and after the tour you can switch uniforms, I handed you the wrong ones. Oops." Noah said, with an awkward laugh turned serious quick. He than quickly gave us a tour, and showed us which animatronics was which. You start to remember going to this place before it was closed. Foxy caused the bite of 87' after the murder, and the place shut down for 10 years. "Where is the old animatronics? If I remember correctly, Bonnie was never blue, and what's with the Balloon Boy-thingy and the jack in the box" I say curiously. "Well, we decided to get new animatronics so they are more, err, family friendly. Also, the jack in the box and the balloon passer are new 'side' attractions, I guess you could say." Noah said with quotation marks. I shrug, whatever works. "Hey," says Mike,"Is that storage room where the old animatronics are?" "Oh, yes, but um don't worry about them." Noah says really quickly, which surprised me quite a bit. "Oh, it's 11:50, I should leave you guys to change. And, don't worry I only explained who is who," I just realized he forgot to tell us what to do, which totally piss(a)ed me off!(OMFG I JUST HAD TO DO THAT :D) "Don't worry, we have someone calling you at the start of your shifts. Anyway go get dressed! Don't want you, um, uncomfortable during your shift." Noah finished, before running out turned off the lights, went outside, and locking the doors behind him.

"Well, lets get dressed in the Employee room's lockers, and ok?" I said awkwardly after a moment's silence. "Oh, yeah sure. Hey, do the animatronics look a little creepy after the lights are turned off?" "Uh, I actually don't know, I find them quite nice looking. They were obviously paid a lot of money for. After, you know, the incident." "Oh, yeah." We head to the locker room and get dressed (in separate stalls creepos... or are they? *queue eyebrow wiggle). I knew the animatronics looked pretty scary in the night, but for some really weird reason, I felt like they were watching me. I take off Mike's new uniform and throw it over my door, which to he put mine over it instead. I wish I still had Mike's new one, this one smelt like Irish Spring soap, and blood for an odd reason. I hope he is not like on his man period or something, and decided to do it on his shirt. Now that I think about it, why is he working this job? Isn't he like freaking rich or something? Now that I look at this shirt, it needs some good washing, and I cannot wear this at all. I take the onesie and put it on, throwing the hood over my head, covering most of my head. I put on my coverse and walk out of the stall. "You saw the blood, huh?" Mike saw me as I walk out. "Yeah, so I wore this instead, pretty cool, huh?" I ask jokingly. "Yeah, hey let's just say what happens here, stays here?" "Yeah, definitely."

We start walking over to the office, and once we got in the clock finally struck 12, we sat in the chairs. Mike was nice, and let me have the leather office chair, while he got the lawn chair next to it. We looked at the desk, saw a flashlight, a empty Freddy head, and some mixed papers from the day shift guy. The phone starts ringing, and Mike picks it up and puts it next to our ears, making our head pressed against each other.

QUICK A/N HERE, _ITALICIZED_ BELOW IS P.G., and BOLD IS WHAT THE PEOPLE SAY.

_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. "_Wow, so exciting.." I say, Mike lets out a small chuckle, but quiets as the guy starts talking again.

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? _**-**clears throught, _But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. _**"Haha, that's hilarious. This will be easy as pie right Ala?" Mike says, bringing out 2 Dr. Peppers, handing one to me.**

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right?_ _Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. _**I look down at the papers in front of me, kinda bloody, oh shit, that must be the old night guards blood, but why?**_Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth._ **"HELL YEAH IT'S A KIDS PLACE!'' Mike shouts, spewing his soda all over.**_ So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few_ seconds.**"Well, that's pretty easy, right?" I say.**_ It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. _**"WELL FUCK ME SIDEWAYS AND CALL ME MIKE THAN!" said Mike.**_ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. _**"There's only one head though..." Mike says.**

_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh._ **"No shit." I say.**_ But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

"Well, we should be good, except who will get the head? GOD I never thought I would say that." Mike says. I giggle a bit at this, and look at the computer and check the cameras. I go to the jack-in-the-box camera and see a puppet thing's face hanging halfway out, and see a half circle next to it. I pull the cursor, over it and click, and it winds up a tiny bit. I press and hold it and it winds all the way up, and switch through the cameras. I look up, take the flash light out of my bag, and flash it through the hall way. Nothing. Mike is hiding behind the lawn chair. "STOP BEING A PUSSY AND COME OUT MIKE." I yell whisper at Mike, but he responds by taking the Freddy head and pulling it over his head. I roll my eyes at this, but throw my owl hood over my head, because the softness feels nice. I look at Mike, who fell asleep behind my chair. Wow, my hero. I mentally 'swoon' at this. I check the cameras after winding the Marionette's box, and see that bitch slut face Chica is in the hallway, in fucking pink panties! If Mike was awake, he would probably be jacking off to it. I look at Chica now, and she is closer, and I notice her beak fell off and so did her eyes, leaving little metal bits as 'teeth.' She looks like a child prostitute. Oh god, she is walking closer now, and in the name of the father, and the son, and the Holy Gho-..

"Hi, my name is Chica the Chic, and I sure to love paaaarty!" says the yellow prostitute, standing in my office.

DUN DUNN DUN, YOU MUST WAIT TO FIND OUT MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!

SHOUTOUT TO MY BAE TYRONE. HE IS A CANTALOUPE. a RAiANANANANBOW CANTALOUPE!

jk jk, but TheWaffleLab and I are going to need help co-writing some chapters, so PM me to know

share with friends, to get ULTIMATE TYRONE.


	3. Chapter 3 (ATHAS)

DOODOODOODOODOODODO

HELLO AGAIN EVERYONE  
I SEE I LEFT Y'ALL ON A CLIFF HANGER? DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?

BG: YES!

Me: WTF why is there a balloon girl

BG: 'speaks in high fake pitch voice' hehehe I am a giiirl and I like shopping and starbucks and taco bell! BB is my bae ;)

Me;GTFO OF MY CHAPTER BB

Bg: ok ;(

OK ON WITH THE CHAPTER

ALA POV

I can't believe I haven't wet my pants. I mean come on, that freaking chicken thing is scary af. But why isn't she killing me? I thought she had to 'stuff' me in a suit. "Are you new here?" The chicken says all the sudden. I remembered I am wearing the onesie, she must think I am an owl animatronic or something. "Uh, yes I am." I say awkwardly, hoping she doesn't notice I am not an animatronic. "What is your name? My name is Chica the Chicken, let's party!" she says dramatically. I don't think she has a lot of things to say on her data chip... "UH, I'm uhh, Star the Owl?" I say, thinking of the first word that came to mind when I thought of owls. "Nice to meet you, will you sing for the children today?" she said. "Um, no, because I, am uh, night owl! Yes, that's it," I stammer,"and I only work here at night, because I am a night owl. And, because I can't sing well." I say truthfully at the end, hoping she won't ask me to sing. "That's p-a-a-arty tastic!" she yells, glitching out at the end. "Hey, Chica, I know how to fix stuff, want me to fix your voice box?" I can't believe those words I said out of my mouth. I mean seriously, if I wasn't wearing this fucking onesie I would be dead right now. "It is a y-y-es on my part, but I gotta ask the rest of the gang!" she turns around and walks straight into the wall. Oh, yeah she doesn't have eyes. "Uh, Chica, where are your eyes." I ask. "On my cupcake." she responded immediately, to which I awkwardly walk over, and take them off the cupcake. I take the eyes, and take some of her wires coming out of her eyes and hook them up to her face, and insert the eyes. "There you go." I say, to which she just blinks and says (of course) "PARTY TASTIC! Now follow me." If I don't follow her, I am pretty much dead, so I sigh, and start following her down the hallway.

"Oh Freddy, Bonnie, I found a new animatronic, her name is Star the Owl!" Chica squeels in a high pitch voice. The other 2 animatronics turn around and look at me. "She also fixed my eyes, but I have to go find my beak." Chica said. "I like her st-t-t-itti-style," Bonnie says,"she looks like an owl, and owls go Caw Caw (crow noises)." Did that bunny bitch just say titty? Yeah, they definitely need fixing. "Um, actually I say 'hoot.''' I say, with lots of sass in my voice. "Of course you do." says Bonnie. That explains a lot, how they are easily fooled, they remind me of blondes at my school, having 'perfect' body shapes and symentical faces. Heck, I should call them Toys. "Yeet-ye-e-e-e-e-et, my name is Freddy Fazbear." says Freddy, than just keeps standing. I guess he is the 'quiet' one. "Anyway, she wa-ants to fix our voice boxes." "Yeet Yeet. I am in." says Freddy. "Sure." says Bonnie. "And what ab-b-b-bout me." says a voice, well more like **voices**, came from behind me, one sounding demonic, and one girly. I turn around and see a white and pink fox. "I need f-f-f-f-f-f-fixing all the t-t-time." She says, twitching awkwardly. I gasp a bit, she has broken teeth, and looks like she was a 1 year old Mr. Potato head. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." "That's ok sw-w-w(iggity swoogity)eetie, not many people know who I am. I a-a-a-am Roxy, the female fox, and I used to sail, but now I am in the t-t-t-toddler room." That explains why she looks like she is taken apart. "Well, who should I fix first?" I say awkwardly, but than remembering I needed a tool box! "Hey, um, do you know where the tool box is?" I say. "In spare parts room, but we will get it for you. The animatronics back there are, not very friendly." Bonnie says. Wait, biiiitch did you just say there where more? Not everyone is as easily fooled as the Toys. I just have to survive a week. I hope Mike is OK, it's not like I can exactly check on him. I check my watch, only 2 hours left. (she fixes Bonnie's and Freddy's voice boxes, and finds Chica's beak in Mangle's ass, for some odd reason Mangle wanted a dildo from Chica's beak.)

MIKE'S POV

BOLD is MIKE THINKING, MARIONETTE IS ITALISED

I wake up behind the chair, only to find the jack in the box dude next to me. Oh holy horse balls I forgot to wind his music box._ "Hello Mike."_ I hear a disoriented voice in my head. "Who's there." I whisper, hoping the animatronics don't hear me. _"Mike, I am the jack from the box, but I prefer Marionette. I won't kill you, but I will make a deal instead.__" **"yes?'' **_I think back at him. _"I cannot speak, for I am not an animatronic, which is why I need your help. I need you to build me a suit, and than I can transfer my soul into it and be able to walk, and talk, and be a star. I am tired of being the second act. It sucks 'horse balls.'' **"But how? I'm not the mechanic, Ala is.' **Because Mike, like I said how I have a soul possesing this flimsy thing, souls are possesing the other suits. Ten years ago, they where children at a birthday, the souls in the spare parts room. Souls possesed them and now they are teenagers. Four children elsewhere where murdered not long ago by a sexual predator, but they always loved this place and came here to haunt it not long ago, so they are younger, and not very smart, that's why they have the scanning sequence thing to determine who is or who isn't. My story is not yet ready to be told, nor Barack's. Y__ou see Mike, if you help me, I will personally make sure you and Ala are safe from being stuffed into a suit, and will not be harmed. Do we have a deal?_

_**'We have a deal.'**_

**OOOOOOOO SHIT JUST WENT DOWN! NIGHT ONE IS COMPLETE, BUT THERE IS STILL 4 NIGHTS TO GOOOOOOO. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? WHO IS BARACK, AND WHEN HE TALKS ABOUT THEM BEING TEENS DOES THAT MEAN THEY ARE HORNY AF? YOU WILL NEVER KNOW**

**UNTIL I UPDATE**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	4. Chapter 4 (ATHAS)

O MY TYRONE. I GOT A REVIEW. ER MER GERD YERPIDYYEAY!

BB: U might get more if you put me as a love interest.

Me: HOW THE F''' DO U KEEP COMING BACK.

BB: I CAn BecAUSe BB STANDS FOR BOBESE BITCH

Me: That explains a lot, just go away.

BB: K ;(

_**Anyway, sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, I kinda had to think of 'inspiration' for my chapters. I hope you guys like what I have in store for you! Btw, thank you for your review (yes, I only have one, please add more!), and be sure to check out the other story we have, shrek, the best one word story we have! Anyway, FOR NARNIA! (it doesn't even say that in the book)**_

**ALA POV**

**NIGHT 2**

**(just so you know, Mike was sick at school that day, so he isn't anywhere in the chapter, well, not at Freddy's)**

I am so fucking mad at Mike! If I am dead, I am coming back to haunt that asshole... We are walking to the spare parts room so I can add more vocab for them, than yellow toy asking me questions about me, well, animatronic me, which I dully answer with a quick lie. I can't sing, so that's why I come at night (which I already told her), but I play 3 instruments (which actually is the truth,), I paint, I like flowers, and now she is asking me if I like to party (not that kind sickos), to which I say sure. Partying is actually the worst in my opinion, but I am just saying stuff to make her happy. We finally reach the spare part room door, and I open it up. Inside I turn on the lights, and I almost gasp out loud to what I see. On the ground was a purple rabbit, like Toy Bonnie, but he was dirty and actually had fur, but he had so many tears, and he had no face. He was slouched in a corner, next to a Chicken that looked like Chica except that she had purple eyes, her jaw was broken, more tears, no arms, and she was oval shaped. Than, in the shadows barely noticeable, was a red fox that looked like Roxy, except torn up and didn't have the second head. Lastly, a bear that resembeled Toy Freddy was there, with a missing eye, yet fewer tears. "Don't worry," Chica said, "They have been shut off and won't bug you. They are extremely annoying." She giggled a bit there. Yes, they are extremely annoying, thats what she said. "Anyway, the t-t-t-t-tool is over there. We will be waiting for you in the show area. BYE (felicia)!" She left the room for me to grab the tools in the corner of the room. Some little birdie in my head is telling me she's the dumbest of the three. I grab the tool box and start walking out when something reaches out and grabs my ankle. I try to scream, but a paw covers my mouth. "D-d-d-d-d-d-earie, I don't think w-w-w-w-e want that." said a stammering voice. I look behind me and see the broken bear behind me, his jaw freely moving. I gulp, scared to even breath.

"H-h-h-h-ello little g-g-g-gi(igity)rl, what is your name?" says a feminine voice, dripping with honey and a southern accent. I turn my head to the left to see the old Chica, looking really emo with all the black stuff around her eyes. "Now, we know how the replacements think you are an owl animatronic. We know better than that l-l-l-l-l-assie." says a pirate voice from the fox. "We want you to do something for us..." Continues Chica in a southern drawl, "Yes, we want you to repair us so we look better and not like t-t-t-rash and fix our voices too." says Freddy. I look at Bonnie, still limp in the corner. "Ay, l-l-l-lass, isn't it sad. Bonnie over there can't turn on as easily, so he likes to rest." Foxy says, noticing how I looked at Bonnie. "Anyway, if you fix us, we won't stuff you. You are in a 'suit' if you think about it, but we will remove it and show you to the Toys. Or even worse, the Marionette. But you, hopefully won't have to d-d-d-d-deal with him." says Chica, but I barely heard the end, she started talking fast and nervously. All I head was worse, which didn't sound good. "Blink once if you accept, twice for death by walking the p-p-p-plank." says Foxy. I blink once. "Welcome to the F-f-f-fazbear repair team, which you are c-c-c-captain of. Now, run along, and pretend this didn't happen. Or s-s-s-speak of it." says Freddy, releasing my mouth leaving a hand print on it. I grab the tool box and run out, getting scared af. "She will come back, right?" says Chica, with oil spilling out of her eye as a 'tear.' "She has to, she is the only one who can fix B-b-b-b-on." says Foxy.

I run to the show stage area, finding comfort there only because I know they know I am an 'animatronic.' "What took you so long?" asked TF (toy freddy) who was tapping their foot impatiently. "Oh, I uh, dropped the tool box. Sorry." I said nervously. "WELL THAT's JUST PEACHY!" Chica said in an excited voice. "Y-Y-YAY!" Says Freddy, "NEW WORDS MEANS NEW F-F-FUN!" I pull out my laptop and some chords. "Uh, guys, um where do I plug this in?" "Well, mine is under my bib." says Chica. Ugh, who the fuck made these things, Pedobear? "Um, ok..." I say, as Chica lifts up her bib to to reveal... a mannequin like cheat, with a slot for me to insert my chord. Thank god it didn't look worse. I take the chord and plugged it in and shut off Chica. "WHWHWAHT DID YOU DO TO CHICA?!" said Roxy and her second head... that was still weird for me. "Oh, I shut her off so she can download the changes. I can do two at one time... how about you Roxy?" I say, trying to sound cheerful. "Ok, put it in my left ear on my white head." she said, sounding nervous. I plug it in, while she shuts off, I start adding and giving them the downloads of songs performed by little girl's idols like Elsa, Dora, Justin Beiber, etc. I also put in new jokes that were more modern, dance moves (TWERK TO WORK), new things to say, and different languages. I look at my watch. Oh shit, it's four a.m, by the time they are done being processed it will be the end of my shift. "Hey, sorry guys, but it will take 2 hours for them to download. We can go on my phone and search stuff you guys want to add, ok?" I'm just thinking _please dont stuff me in a suit __please dont stuff me in a suit._ "Yippety sure!" they chorused, and sit next to me while I am on my phone.

5:58 AM

Chica and Roxy turn on. "Hey there guys! What's up!" says Roxy, in a semi-less scary voice. I noticed her glitch was gone. "G-g-great." says Bonnie, but Freddy is just looking at my face. "You know Star, I was wondering if I can have the ability to twerk." I go pale, he saw that on my phone when browsing. "Uhhhhh, sorry Freddy, but I don't think that's a good idea." "I WANT TO BE LIKE MILEY CYRUS THO." He says, clearly upset. My watch dings, saying 6 am. "Well, got to go guys, see you tonight." I say quickly, leaving the place, knocking into someone on my way out. "Oh, I am so sorry." I say, looking up into the person I ran into. "Hey, that's ok. You're the night guard, right?" he says in a sexy, gravelly voice. The man in front of me is the most sexy piece of meat I have ever seen. He has these huge eyes that are a violet-blue, a nice grin, curly hair dyed purple that just brings out his well tanned skin. He is wearing a Freddy Fazbear uniform, that is a bit different from mine, cleaner, and bubblier. I bet they gave me an old one, because no one would see it, but he got the lucky pick, with purple pants and a white shirt, and a hat over his hair that says 'F Faz'. "Oh, um, yes, well, one of them." His bubbly persona turns dangerous. "Get out of there as quick as possible, it isn't safe, you must be bonkers to stay in that job." He looks around quickly, noticing the animatronics are on the stage turned off until the opening time of 10 AM. "Here's my card, text me while I am on duty. My name is Vincent, and I had the job last week." he looks me up and down. "Onesie, never thought that would work, or had the idea. You're one lucky dog." He walks past me, leaving me shell shocked.

**MARIONETTE's POV**

**I see that girl, Ala talking with Vincent, he seems wary, but has every right to be. He is messing with MY GIRL, and even though he is trying to seem innocent now, if he gets closer to him I will CRUSH HIM TO BITS. I am already pissed about Mike not being here last night, but I madio'd him (mind radio) and he is just collecting things. He better, or else...**

**A/N **

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING AGAIN! I HAVE THESE IDEAS BUT I DON'T WANNA CRAM THEM INTO ONE CHAPTER, YOU DIG? ANYWAY UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**STAY RAINBOW, BUY EINSTEINIUM.**


	5. AN (plz read)

Ok, so I need to put some A/N in some times, so here it is. I recomend you read it, because it very may well save your life (not really).

Check out our stories! Views is good news! Check out our adventure time story if you want, or shrek, the world's best one word story.

Notes? YES, EVERY A/N THEWAFFLEMAILBOX/THERAINBOWLABRATORY HAS (put in comments what name you like better for mix) WILL HAVE SONGS FOR YOU, SO CHECK EM OUT!

AtHAS IS GETTING POPULAR YEET! The cover photo without text will be in one of the links, but all copyright image belongs to me so WATERMARK (Throws paint buckets at computer screen) YEET

What else, oh yes, the story Not the Bad Guy. CHeck it out for more views and what not.

Does anybody know a website that makes Fan Animatronics, or you can make one? It's for a top secret story, and if you help me, you can co-write (most) chapters. PM me for info, saying it is for ATHAS or Waffles will read it (NOSY SNOOP DOG)

Thats basically it. Keep reading, PM me for ideas, and yep. I will try to update 1-5 times a week, 4 at most, so BUH-BYE!

SONGS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERs (inspiration if you call it)

ReFLECTIONS IN MULAN

WHAT IS LOVE

HELLO

SOUNDS OF SILENCE/CECILIA BY SIMON AND GARFUNKEL

AND THE HILARIOUS MEAN ELVES ANIMATION BY OnlyLeigh on YOUTUBE!  
next chapter will be uploaded in a couple days, but until than

STAY RAINBOW


	6. Chapter 5- Mike's Back?

**OMYGODOMYGODOMYGOD! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I GOT A 101 VIEWS IN ONE DAY IM FANGIRLING SO HARD ALSO BECAUSE I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY OMFG!**

**BG: DID SOMEONE SAY GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLL?**

**Me: GO AWAY BB UR RUINING THE MOmenT!**

**Ok so when writing one of my chapters, I forgot I wrote how Ala 'fixed' Freddy and Bonnie's voice boxes, and they were glitching again, and than she had to get the tool box the next night. SO, here is something to help you out:**

**FREDDY and BONNIE had their voice boxes fixed, but Mangle got jealous and damaged it somewhat. That's why they were acting glitchy, so Ala will fix 'em later on.**

**On night 1, Chica and Bonnie brought back the tool box, but they forgot to put it back so the Manager (kindly) put it back to where it was. He wondered why it was out, and observed how the Toy Girls acted and saw they were improved, and figured out Ala fixed them up, but is suspicous why they didn't kill her...**

**OK TIME FOR CHAIPTER TO START! (i read this in a Miranda sings voice)**

_**ALA**_** POV**

**3:30 pm**

"clickity click click," goes the keyboard sounds, as I place an order for a second owl onesie, in case the one I have is to dirty. I don't wanna have a hole or something that they can see through. ("Shudders"), that would be bad, they would figure out who I am, while I run to my younger brothers' room and grab a dino onesie from them for Mike. My brothers. though younger, are way taller than me,so that works out well. Wait, why am I doing this for Mike, he HAS caused me lots of trouble, maybe it would be guilt or something? I run back to the computer and log back on and type in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, and find a bunch of articles about the bite of '87, so I scroll down to the bottom of the google page and see 5 more pages left to click, which I absently scrolled through page 5 until I saw the text "Purple Promtous Questions, Freddy's Pizza a death place?" Oh, this gotta be good. I click on it to see a purple blog come up, telling me info about how the people who go there to work the night shift, are seen as animatronics and are stuffed in a Freddy Faz suit. The main question on there scares me deeply though at the bottom of the page flashing in a glittery purple "If you work there and are going to be killed, why are you guarding the place? The intruders would be killed by the animatronics, so what is the establishment hiding?" Ugh, that's fucking deep. I read on. "If you want to talk, call this number: 666-666-6969." What a weird ass number, but I put it under my contacts and text the person.

CONVERSATION BELOW, A IS ALA, and GP IS FOR THE MYSTERY AUTHOR (glittery purple)

**A: Hey, I read your blog, its pretty cool, can you tell me more possibly?**

**The response was immediate **

**GP: Thanks, and I used to work there a couple weeks ago, and its scary shit. Like I said on my blog, they move around at night, so its weird ass stuff.**

**Ugh, I need more info, so maybe I should say my "friend" works there, and I am concerned for her...**

**A: My friend just started the job there, so I was wondering if you can give me some advice to tell her. She has been acting scared non stop lately.**

**OK, so that last part was kinda true, I was being a bit chicken lately, Jeremy noticed that lately at school.**

**GP: OK, so tell her that once she is on Night 3, the old animatronics start moving around, and to get rid of them you have to put the mask on IMMEDIATELY, once they are inside the office, or else they aren't fooled. Also, Balloon Boy, the little annoying ass midget, he goes in your left vent and once he is inside your room, he disables your flashlight and starts laughing this creepy ass laugh, nothing will save you now. The old fox, Foxy will get you. I know, because I was on the last night of the job, or the 6th 'cause of over time, and Foxy got inside my office, about to kill me when the clock turned to 6. I was so excited, but Foxy went limp in my office, so I had to drag him back to spare parts room. All the animatronics start retiring around 5:58 but I guess Foxy dont care, Foxy dont give a shit. (HONEY BADGER REFERANCE)**

**A: THANK U SO MUCH! Do you still live in Valley Creek (the town where it all takes place).**

**GP: Yeah, still in high school, can't exactly go away.**

**A: What year?**

**GP: Junior, did it to get cash for a new car. Well, not a junior really, I get home schooled now. To smart, that's what the senior teacher says. Going to college next year, a year early. Studying so I can't be behind.**

**A: Lucky, what school did you used to go to?**

**GP: VCUS, that private school where all the rich snobs go. Got there for winning a middle school competition.**

**A: Ah, well good luck with ur future, wise sensei.**

**GOD I JUST HAD TO SAY THAT, HE'S PROBABLY A STAR WARS NERD.**

**GP: nice reference, young sky walker. This may sound creepy as fuck, but do you want to meet up sometime and talk about it? It can be at the Pug Cafe, no one would hear us because it is crowded as fuck.**

**GOD THAT DOES SOUND CREEPY, but it is at a public place, so he couldn't hurt me there, right?**

**A: OK, I have Thursday and Friday off of school, (Teacher conferance days for the 'inapropriate'),so Thursday, meet me there at 12:30?**

**GP: Ok, I will be wearing uhhh...**

**GP: I'll be wearing a red fedora. I will be looking sexy as fuck, so that's also another way to find me.**

**A: Woooow, smooth move jagger. See you than **

**GP: k, bai  
TEXT GROUP DELETED**

Back to ALA POV

Well, that kinda esculated quickly. Hopefully he isn't like some mass child murder, that'd be horrible, right? My phone starts buzzing with a 'brrr brr' I pick it up and ansewer it with a "Hello?" I say in an awkward, pitchy voice. "Hello, this is Noah, you are Ala the night guard, right?" "Yeah, that's me." I say releived, thinking it was GP. I didn't exactly want to give my name away immediately. "Hey, I saw there was a tool box laying out, and I notice Chica and Mangle were acting, well nicer, less buggy, and seemed to be more, as you can say, modern." Oh shit I am gonna get fired for tampering with the animatronics. "We had some, situations, I guess you can say with the previous night guards at the last location. On the second last night or the last, they tampered with the animatronics so the, err, job would be easier." BITCH YOU CAN't SAY THEY GONNA KILL ME OR ELSE I CAN TURN YOUR ASS INTO THE PO-LICE! "Anyway, I saw the gals acting differently today, and when I saw the tool box and them acting better, all the things clicked and it seems you gave them some upgrades. So, I will give you a raise of 60 bucks per week to fix them, and I will provide a computer for you, but you are free to use your own too. Thank you, buh bye." He hangs up, but I am still trying to process these words. He basically didn't give me a choice in this matter, like I am some kind of puppet he wants to use... weirdo. But hey, time goes by anyway, and extra cash so whatever.

LE TIME SKIP

(quick A/N, I had a huge section here but it got deleted, so you will see it later on)

I walk into the office, already wearing the onesie, and pulled out a piece of paper and pen and start writing a schedule. Maybe, I can start fixing Roxy up at around 2 am ish, using 12-1:30 as prep time for Mangle, than with those thirty minutes between 1:30 and 2:00 I go through with the other Toys what they want on their updates, yeah that sounds good. Than when they are all powered down around 2:30 after I get them plugged in and glitches swept off before updating, I can work on the oldies in the back, which will be about 2 hours and thirty minutes, because the toys will take 2 hours and 45 minutes, but what if they start up early? That'd be bad, they would be pissed I am fixing the oldies, ugh this sucks. With the extra hour, I can basically work on the song I'm writing, doodle, and tinker with the thing I'm building, which is in my bag. I look at the clock and see it say 11:56 when Mike comes running in, panting. "Sorry I'm late." he looks at me than bursts out laughing. "What?" I say, annoyed. "I c-c-can't beleive you are still wearing that onesie from Monday!'' he exclaims between laughs. I can feel my face turn red in embarressment. "Well, you know it is currently saving me from being stuffed in to a suit, never to be alive again, right? I did bring you a onesie... Maybe I shouldn't give it to you if you think it IS dumb," I say, rolling my eyes at his shocked expression. "And," I continue for dramaticness, "I don't think you would like to be dead at such, a, young, age. Right?" I look at the clock, now reading 11:58. "Two minutes 'til shift starts. Just so you know." I finish, with a pop-out-hip. I swear Mike flung himself at me. "P-PLEASE ILL BE UR SEX SLAVE ANYTHING!" Mike cries out to me. "Ok, I will give it to you, but since you owe me and am going to make you do some tasks for me. K? It's n my bag." I say, pointing at my bag behind the chair. He starts running into the hallway to the locker room, but he realises he has no time. He walks back in to the room with a blushed face. "Turn around please." I gladly turn 'round, don't wanna see a hunk and his junk. WAIT DID I JUST CALL HIM A HUNK? I think I'll just ignore that thought... "You can turn around." I turn around and see Mike in a baggy onesie looking like a thug, and I try not to laugh. Than clock chimes, saying our shift just started. I grab my company and personal computer and Mike's hand, and take him to the Show area, where all the animatronics except Roxy and the oldies were.

"Hey Star, who's ya friend?" asked Chica in a southern accent. I decided they should get accents like the oldies, making them more unique and whatnot. I decided yesterday with Bonnie and Freddy, for Bonnie to have a Australian accent, and Freddy a British. "Oh, this is... umm..." I FORGOT TO GIVE MIKE AN ANIMATRONIC NAME SHIT! "My name is Sexy," Mike says in a deep, gravelled voice, "Sexy the Dinosaur." WTF MIKE YOU DID NOT JUST TELL THEM SEXY?! "He meant," I say, trying to recover quickly, "his name is Dereck the Sexy Dinosaur, and he is here only at night. Like me.""He looks like a nice dinosaur." Chica says with a silly wink. HOLY SHIT BALLZ DOES TC THINK MIKE IS HOT!? Roxy walks, well more like crab walks in. "Roxy has arrived, so 'Ai 'Ai (hai hai)." I decided to give her a sweet voice since she is in the toddler room, but all she sounds like is Miranda Sings."Is this a friend Huma- I mean Star?" What did she just say? "Oh, yeah this is Dereck the Dino." "Thait is so nice. Nice to meet you Derk." "Um, it's Dereck." says Mike, annoyed. "Yeah, I said Derk." replied Roxy, "Hey, Star can I show you my area? Personally?" Uh, hopefully she doesn't want to use me as a dildo... "OH yeah sure." I say, following her as she walks away into a hallway. She leads me inside, than shuts the door. "I know what you really are, human." she says with a snarl. I gasp inwards, feeling the air knocked out of me as she shocked me with her words. "I knew since the first day, not very clever disguise. And I know how you are helping the oldies. I was watching from the ceiling bars. All the rooms have cross bars, and no one notices me a lot so that helps." She waddles closer to me, and makes me back up into the wall. "Speaking of un-noticed, I'm tired of being the sidekick, the unknown one, the bread for peanut butter and jelly. The one that is needed to support, but no one notices. I know you have mechanic skills, so I want you," she says, pointing at me with her Mickey mouse looks alike hand, "fix me, and make me look like a proper animatronic, like the others. No, wait scratch that, I want to be made a new animatronic altogether." She pulls out the schedule I wrote, looking at it. "Maybe you should hide this better, or not bring it at all, just memorize it. You can scratch your prep time by an hour for designing and building, with thirty minutes to spare. I am sure your manager will agree, as long as he doesn't have to pay. Your friend Mike, wait, 'Dereck the Dino,' can pay for all the materials, after all he owes you." She waddles away, but not before turning around and looking at me,"And do this, I won't tear apart your 'onesie,' and tell the others you are a sexual predator. And, you should probably not tell the others about this convo." she waddles out of the room, leaving me alone and in thought.

I walk back to the show stage, in deep thought of what happened. I was almost there, but I heard a high, pitchy voice. "Hello?" Wait, was a child was locked in here after hours? HOLY SHIT I HAVE TO SAVE IT! I look around, hoping to hear the sound of a voice. "Hi," says a voice behind me. I turn around to see a short little boy with balloons in one hand, a white-board sign in the other saying 'This way to fun!'. I realized it was an animatronic, a human looking one, well, more like a satan looking thing, it looked so freaking creepy. They boy flipped around his sign, showing the words 'Tell me a joke!' "Umm," I say, "Why?" The boy flips his sign around to show the words 'To save your life, from being stuffed endo.' "I'm human." I whisper, going pale. "I know, they don't." The sign flipped around again to show those eerie words. "Is that how you communicate?" I ask, with a soft voice. I don't think it's possible for an animatronic to do this, it means it would have to have some kind of brain to process these words. Heck, I don't know how the others can communicate with me...

MEANWHILE IN MIKE'S POV

God those things are freaking creepy, they repeat their names non-stop, and when the Jack guy told me they were possessed that makes me even more freaked out to be hanging around them. The scariest is that the Chicken thinks I'm hot, which is true but seriously they are animals. I hope Ala gets back soon so it's not awkward. I check my watch seeing it's 1:29 AM, hoping Ala will come soon so we can chill with the things, but not as awkwardly. Ala comes in 5 minutes later and is panting. "Sorry I'm late, working with Roxy about the thing, well let's start searching." The animatronics nod, and pull up 4 chairs and sit by Ala, who pulls out her computer and they start looking at stuff. I awkwardly pull up a chair and start watching. I guess they forgot about me, but the one thing I don't understand is how Ala is so calm around them, I mean they are creepy. I get up and walk around the pizzeria, and I trip over a sign or something and fall into a room missing a door. I stand up and brush myself off, and see I'm in the prize room place, where the little shits turn in their tickets for a prize. I go over to the white and red present box in the back of the room, and observe it. I see wires connecting to something in there, is there like an animatronic in dere? I see a lever to crank it up, and for some reason I feel the odd sensation to crank it, sending shivers up my arms. 'Crank_ it...' _,Says a voice in my head, with the softness of a feather but shrillness of a chicken, sending goose bumps up my arm. _'Crank it for me... Crank it for her...' _Says the voice, deep in my head...

3 PERSON POV (mikes area)

Without knowing how or why, Mike fell into a deep trance like state, winding the music box slowly like a zombie. Slowly, a clown-like puppet came out of the box. _"Pick me up, and take me to the Roxy room..." _Says the puppet to Mike in his mind voice, with glowing white eyes. Mike carries the puppet to Roxy's room, where she was pacing, err, waddling, across the room, with her and her second head in deep conversation. She looks up and sees Mike carrying Jack into the room, and smiles a creepy smile. "Huh, two for one deal, am I right Barack?" Out from the shadows comes a short little man, holding a sign and balloons. "Hello," is all the little man said to Mike, before laughing in fits.

1:29 AM BACK IN TIME WITH ALA AND BB

"Joke, now." said the sign, the boy holding it with a devilish grin (cause ya know he's satan), "Umm, so a frog goes to a fortune teller and asks her if he is going to meet a young girl. The psychic says yes, and the frog asks "Where, at a party? At the pond? A golden ball is lost? The psychic replies, "In biology class." I say to the mini-devil. It took him a moment, than he laughs, and steps to the side to let me pass. Weirdo. I came back to the show stage at 1:34 and see Mike awkwardly talking to TC, trying not to look at her boobs. I try not to laugh and walk in. They ask me where I was, I say something about Roxy, and they pull up chairs and had me my laptops, and I sit down and we look at stuff. I noticed they forgot to give Mike a chair, so he pulls one up, stays for like 10 minutes, than leaves. Woooow Mike you get bored easily I guess... I plug them all in except Roxy who was off doing her own business, and shut them off so they can start updatin'.

TIME SKIP TO 2:35 (ala)

I walk to the spare parts room and turn on the lights. "S-s-see I told you she would come back." says the withering Chicken, looking happy. "Yeah," I reply, "I can't do much for you guys right now because all the computers are on the toys, so I'll bring a third one tomorrow. "T-t-toys?" asks the old Freddy, with a confused look on his face. "Oh, the newer ones." I say, forgetting I'm using my made up slang with them. "When you s-s-s-s-say that lassie," says Foxy, "You make them sound like s-s-s-slutbags." He paused, "I LIKE IT!" He says, swinging his hook madly (NOT THAT KIND OF HOOK!). "Anyway, I can clean you guys up, and I'll buy some spare parts tomorrow, but it won't be exact replicas of you old parts, so I'm going to ask you some questions, other than the main points." I say, pulling out a notepad and pen. "Ok Foxy, what do you want new?" I continue this with the rest of them, Foxy wanting to be sewn up and have a pirate hat, pants, coat, and a new hook, Freddy wants to have lighter blue eyes, a new top hat with a a silk thing around it, a new microphone, and some cufflinks, which made me laugh. Lastly, Chica's surprised me, she wanted to have a new, nice voice, eyelashes, green eyes, 'hair,' a dress thing like her bib, and etc. It sounds like she wants to be humanoid animal thing. I work on cleaning the animatronics so they don't look like they rolled around in dirt. I think I made them look good, well not as crappy looking.

At 4:45 I leave the oldies, going to the show stage and seeing the noobs still shut off, I sigh in relief. I pull out my iPhone and search Barbie dolls, to get an idea for Roxy. I was thinking maybe she could be called 'Roxanne,' and she could have the toddler room become her show area, yeah that sounds cool. Wait, better idea, if I can make new suits for the oldies, and put the memory chips in new endo skellies for more 'human' animatronics, they can have the toddler room, that sounds good, I just have to talk with the boss though... I just chill out for a while, drawing a new base for Roxy and whatnot. The animatronics power on at 5:30. "Hai." says Bonnie, stretching like he woke up from a long nap. "How ya doin'." says Chica with a wink. "YEEET!" says Freddy. Of course he says yeet... "Hey, I'm just workin' on some stuff like doodling and what-not. You guys can do whatever, I'm going for a walk." I stand up and actually stretch and walk off to find Mike. Mike all the sudden walks out of Roxy's room, looking dazed. "Hey Derk," I say to Mike, using his fake name incase anyone heard us, "Why were you in there?""I was playing with my friend Roxy." Mike says, then blinks a couple times, and his eyes don't appear as foggy. "Let's go to the show stage area." He says, and I start to follow when I hear the clock chime 6. I start to walk out, when I forgot to grab my bag from the stage! I run back to the stage, to see the Toys getting into their positions. I grab my stuff and start to run out when I hear a voice call out from behind me. "Yeet, Star?" I turn around to see Freddy looking at me while the others look ahead blankly. "Yes?" I say, pulling the owl part more over my head. "Do you speak more than one language?" He asks with a smile, to which I reply "Only spanish." He grins even wider and says:"Vous êtes aussi belle que tous les cieux et les étoiles." Freddy winks at me, and looks off into blank space like the others. I shudder, and walk out, not knowing of the person spying on me.

Marionnete's POV

Damn those animatroncs, developing feelings for her! I'm alpha, the ruler, soon to be king of this country, and soon the world, and Ala is meant to stand by me! Not those singing buffoons. Chica thinking of Ala, well Star, as her BFF, Freddy has a crush, Bonnie developing one, the old ones except Chica have shells like a hard-boiled egg, hard at the touch but crumbly. They are letting their guards down (badum tsh guard), but if they don't trust her, they will murder her, so I can't do anything about that. Damn it to bad I'm so smart. The metal and joints Mangle, as many people call it nowadays, waddles over to me. "Mester," she says in a weird voice (Like Miranda Sings!), "I have bargained with the girl for her to rebuild me. Soon, we can rule, together." she ended in a happy note. I of course knew she liked me, but she was an excellent pawn. She picked me up and placed me in my box, after hooking my hands to their rightful hooks. The clock chimes 7 am, and she leaves me alone, to think, and to scheme.

O MY GOSH GUYS FNAF 3 CAME OUT I WANTED TO UPLOAD THE CHAPTER YESTERDAY TO CELEBRATE, BUT IT WASN'T READY. REVIEW, LIKE, FAV and FOLLOW! YOUR REVIEWS COUNT! A SECOND STORY OF MINE WILL COME OUT, I JUST NEED AN ANIMATRONIC. DO ANY OF YOU GUYS KNOW HOW TO MAKE/DRAW ONE, PLEASE DIRECT MESSAGE ME! If you make it for me, you will basically be co-writer of the chapter so DO IT!

Check out GoldenAmerica, she has a new story coming out involving a fan made character I made (hint,_ don't care, _ dont give a ****)

ALSO please check out some songs that WILL be in the following chapters. Yes, they shall be singing (not often though)

Reflections~Mulan!

Cooler than me~Mike Posner!

The sound of silence~Simon and Garfunkel!

Also by Simon and Garfunkel- Cecelia!

(no singing involved) Above &amp; Beyond feat. Zoë Johnston - We're All We Need (Mikhjian Bootleg)

THANKS FOR READING! 4100 WORDS+

STAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY RAAAINBOWWWWW!


	7. ANOTHER QUICK AN

WHY HELLO, SO MANY OF YOU READ MY (ANOTHER THERAINBOWMAILBOX) ATHAS STORY

Freddy: YEET

So I wanted to do another story called aX, a x-men thingy with FNaF Humans. Chica will be the only chic, and lots of other crazy stuff! It's coming out in a week or so, so I'll try to do two-ish chapters for that, so you guys may not get as many chapters this week

I GOT A ! CHECK IT OUT IMMA THE RAINBOWMAILBOX  
ANYWAY SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER  
ANYWAY BYE


	8. Chapter 6 AND 13!

IM SO MAD AT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE

A-EVEN THOUGH I UPLOAD 4000+ WORDS, AND THAN TWO HOURS LATER I UPLOAD AN A/N AND I LOSE 5 FOLLOWERS.

B- I GET NASTY COMMENTS PUT ON MY STORY WHICH I HAVE TO DELETE.  
And ready for the worst? Yeah?

C- I GET A DM. YES. A DM, TELLING ME IF I DON'T WRITE THEY ARE GOING TO REPORT ME FOR SEXUAL WRITINGS ON , GETTING ME AND MY CO-WRITER KICKED. So you can understand why I am upset.

If you're reading this and you are one of the people who took your time to write those things to me, 'good job' to you. You get a gold star.

I am sorry, I had to let you all know about this though, I'm not going to tolerate it, if you are going to write something completely rude about how much my story sucks, just don't read it. It's that easy.

ON A BETTER NOTE

I'm jealous because my siblings got to take a photo with grizzly cubs, and it's so cute!

Ready for da story to begin?

3

2

1

YEET

Ala's Nightmare

I wake up, not knowing where I am, just surrounded by blackness. I stand up and brush myself off, just because. I look at the ground, which is a white and black tile pattern like a chess pattern. Looking around, I see a purple bridge, and feel drawn to walking across it. I walk over it and just over the middle of it when it broke and I fell in to a white river. I see the cliff, about to plummet me down when I stop. I'm like literally an inch from falling over. My breath quickens as I slowly turn around, to see the old animatronics floating towards me, with the newer ones on their backs. _Betrayer, Liar, Fiend, Thief, _all these words were lithed at me, like an evil snake. I turn around, trying to pull myself over, trying to escape, waiting for the cliff at the end of the river to finally throw me over. The animatronic with the newer Freddy is closest to me. He grabs my chin, pulls my head up so I have to look into his eyes. His brown fur changes to gold, his blue eyes go pitch black. He leers, says "It's me," his face flashes to what looks like a clown mask for a split second, than he changes into the original, now surfing on nothing. He winks, than shoves me over the cliff, immediately sinking after.

(dream ends)

I wake up in my bed, panting and drenched in cold sweat. I run my fingers through my hair, scratching my itchy scalp. I look over at the clock on my nightstand, reading 10:39. Goad, today I'm meeting GP, hopefully he isn't some creepo. I get up, eat breakfast, shower, brush my hair into a low pony tail, add some foundation so my face doesn't look as ugly, and throw on a pair of jeans, white top, and a grey sweater. By the time I'm done, it is already 11:50, and I have ten minutes before I have to start heading out. I pull out my phone and text Mike.

OK SO HERE'S THE TEXT CONVO-

A: Hey Mike, I need to get some spare parts for Roxy, wanna come with?

I did have to go, but I hope he would take the hint that he would buy it for me...

His reply was two minutes later

M: Oh yeah sure! I can pick you up today around 1:45 so we can go shop for what you need since IOU.

YESS HE TOOK THE BAIT!  
A:Oh sure! I'll see you than, my address is 9019 Glacier Cap Creek

M: See you than! Did you ask Noah if you can fix Roxy up yet?

OH SHIT I FORGOT TO ASK

A:Yeah totz. See ya

GOD I HAVE TO CALL HIM RIGHT NOW

I look at the clock, seeing it's 12 now. Shit, I guess I have to call him while pedaling.

I shout a quick good bye to my dad and brothers on the couch before leaving. My dad works from home so he just stays on the couch all day, one of my older brothers sends home some of his money to us once or twice a month to support, and my 4 younger brothers (ages 14,13,13 and 10) are all taller than me except Mark the 10 year old, who was about 6 inches shorter than me (Ala's height is 5'9'') pretend they are older and do jobs. I draw/build stuff from time to time which takes longer, but I earn more money. The project for them though is basically something from the heart, annnd built with extra scraps. I run outside to see Mark waiting there for me. "Hi Marky," I say to him, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead,"What are you doing out here?" "I want to go to Freddy's F-fazbear's pizza today, and I know you work there so a discount would happen." I almost laugh, he doesn't know what goes on at night. "I'll take you tomorrow, I'm busy today, k?" I say to him, because I already have to go. "Ok." Mark says, which I pat him on the head, put on my helmet, and bike off to the pug cafe.

I'm halfway there when I call Noah, to which he replies on the second ring:"Hello, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, this is Noah speaking how may I help you?" he says in a stiff voice. "Hey this is Ala, can I talk to you about Roxy?" I say casually, and I'm calm until I hear a gasp on the other side. "Ala did Roxy do anything to you we aren't liable if she did." Noah says in a rushed voice, "No, Noah she actually is really, erm, good," I say, like I'm actually saying the 'truth,' "I was wondering if I can rebuild Roxy, make her more of a human looking, and make the toddler room her area? I have plans for her and stuff, and I'll make her like super kid friendly so the toddler room can still be like that." I pause, waiting for Noah to say something. "That," Noah begins,"sounds great! I always thought she looked a bit scary. Show me the plans tonight, I wanna see what it looks like. Heck, this establishment will help pay! Roxy has always been more, err, carefully watched, and once the plans are reviewed we can start building her. Buy the materials today if possible, than we can help pay for whatever else you need." Well that was easy. "Nice talking to you , see you later." I say, before hanging up because I arrived at the Pug Cafe, which was brimmed to the top with people. I check my watch, reading 12:25. Just early, and on time. Perfect.

END OF PART 1/3

Yes, you read that right, I have to split the chapter in half because...

I AM WRITING THE FNAF BOYFRIEND SCENARIOS!

I know I haven't updated in a while, but that is because Waffle, the owner, their computer isn't working for so she asked MUA to take over her story to fix it, so I am going to be QUITE the busy bee. And hey! I got a plug dj account (a music website) so please check me out there, I run two (unpopular atm) communities, so JOIN! Also, please check out the scenario stories, and STAY RAINBOW! (insert rainbow gif here)


End file.
